Scared
by xXxLatzxXx
Summary: Sara finds out she's pregnant and doesn't want to tell Michael because he has enough to worry about! What will Michael say when he finds out? Set in Season 4 with spoilers! MISA centered! I suck at summary's! One-Shot. Please Read & Review!


**Hey! **

**You know when you just have an idea that does't stop bugging you until you do something about it? This is what happened here!**

**Well this is my first attempt at Prison Break fic. **

**There are Spoilers for Season 4.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Prison Break!! If I did there would be bigger scenes of MISA!!**

* * *

Sara slammed the warehouse door and felt the mid air cold breeze hit her face like the cruel reality she had just faced. She found out she was pregnant two weeks ago,

when she first spotted the symptoms of pregnancy, the mourning sickness had to have been the worst out of all of them so far. She had a hard enough job keeping this from Michael.

She hadn't told him yet because he had to concentrate on getting the final Scylla card from the General and then there was the breaking in too. He had so much on his plate;

she couldn't just add more stress to it. She didn't think his health could hack it! The constant nosebleeds he tried to hide from her. She hated lying to him but it was for his own good.

She sighed as she perched herself onto the rock by the ocean. Michael had promised her 'one-day' that they would sail off to parts unknown.

**_Flashback._**

_It was one of those rare moments her and Michael got to themselves._

"_You ever been on one of those?"_

"_Yeah, I was still drinking at the time so I don't remember much erm.. I was told I was a lot of fun" she smiled "You?"_

"_No, not a lot of yacht from where I'm from" Michael told her_

"_I always kind of wanted to live on one, I thought it would be nice to the ocean as my front yard" _

"_The ocean is your front yard" Michael laughed and showed her the ocean. Sara laughed with him_

"_What's wrong with the SS Minnow back there?" he said still grinning from his joke_

"_Nothing, You really want to drop that thing in the water someday and sail off into points unknown?" she asked_

"_Yeah why not? As long as it's you and me"_

"_I like the sound of that"_

_Their small moment was ruined by Sucre. "Yo Papi! we got something"_

"_One -day" he looked in her eyes and silently promised her_

**_Flashback_**

Sara rubbed her hand over her abdomen, when she found she couldn't believe it. There was something of Michael's growing inside of her.

The timing could have been more perfect. They were on the run well Michael was. It was no place to raise a baby!

"Hey you okay?" Michael placed his hand on her shoulder.

She just nodded and wiped the tears that she didn't know had fallen. But as always he had already seen them.

"What was all that back inside?" he said referring to Sara's lashing out in the warehouse which had resulted in her running outside.

She obviously hadn't managed to control her mood swings yet.

"It was nothing Michael" She sighed

"Is this about Gretchen? Because if you're not comfortable with me working with her, then just say the word and I will scrap the whole thing."

"It's not that!" She lied. It had a small part to play in her frustration but not to have fueled her anger. She was uncomfortable with Michael working

with Gretchen or Susan whatever her name was. She needed her baby's father alive. She didn't know why she had just blown it inside there but things got

too much for her to handle on her own.

"You said you wouldn't lie to me ever, so tell me what this is about" he moved close to her a saw tears flowing down her pale glowing skin. He stood her up and

turned her around to face him and pulled her into a hug.

Sara clung onto him and just let all the fear and anger into her sobs. She cried for the world their baby might born into. And if all this went

pear shaped she was going to be left alone to raise a baby while Michael was in prison. She needed to tell him.

"Michael?" she choked out but it was barely a whisper.

But the heard her

"Yeah" he kissed her temple

"I want to tell you something okay? But I'm so scared" She wiped most of her tears with the cuffs of her jacket.

"Don't be okay, whatever it is, it won't be nothing we can't handle" he rubbed her cheek, which was still wet from her tears.

_I wouldn't be so sure of that! _She thought

"Can you promise me you won't freak out? Or get scared and leave me on my own" she looked in his eyes; she saw confusion which was quickly replaced with love.

"Sara, there is nothing you could say to me, that would freak me out or get me scared and you know why? It's because I Love you" he kissed her wobbly lip and pulled her into him again.

"I love you too" she sighed and stayed in the warmth of his hug.

They stayed like that for two minutes but to both Sara and Michael it felt like hours.

"Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?" he smiled at her

"Erm…yeah I'll tell you" she pulled away from him and looked in his eyes

"I'm...pregnant Michael" she said it. Sara looked into his eyes there were so many emotions she couldn't figure out which one was what he was feeling.

"Pregnant? How?" These were not the words she thought she'd hear when she told him. But the life she was living in told her to always expect the unexpected.

How? She didn't think he didn't know how a baby was conceived, and she wasn't to keen to explain it to him either.

So she replied, "I don't know" she bowed her head down and looked at her feet. Michael ran his hand threw his non-existent hair and let out a long sigh.

"Oh god" he breathed out.

Sara let him get his bearings together. She wanted him to fully understand this information before anything else was said. His LLI made processing information in one go extremely hard.

She waited for him to speak first she didn't know what to say

"How long have you known?" he looked at her. She had her head down and one arm placed over on her stomach protectively.

"Two weeks" she didn't look up to meet his gaze

"Two weeks? When…" She let him figure out when and where

"I'm sorry" he whispered

She looked up to him "Michael I don't want for you to be sorry, we both did this" with her other arm she pointed to her stomach "I want you to be there for me during

the pregnancy and afterwards, and I want you to be happy about this" the last bit she whispered

"I am happy" he cupped her face and forced her to look at him. He gave her a smile that melted her heart. "And I will be there for you during the whole pregnancy,

the mourning sickness, the dirty nappies & the late nights."

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, I mean the timing could have been better but it's happened and I wouldn't change it for the world or the company" Sara smiled at him it was her first smile in ages.

She laughed about her earlier thought being the same as his. She really had found her soul mate.

"Can we keep this between us for awhile? I just don't want everyone knowing about this yet"

She explained

"If that's what you want then okay" he kissed her lips passionately

When they pulled apart Michael had a smile on his face "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!" he said excitedly

"I know, and me a mum!" she kissed his palms

"Your going to be a great mom" he put his arms around her.

"And you'll be an okay dad" she smiled as he started to lead her back into the warehouse

"Just okay?" he teased

"You'll be the best" she pecked him on the lips

"So can I tell Linc?" he asked when they were a step away from entering the warehouse

"Sure, but make sure he doesn't tell anyone else"

"He won't"

* * *

**Well what did you think? **

**Like it, Love it or hate it?**

**Please Review and let me know! :D**

**Latz xxxxx**


End file.
